Guardian
by DuskLock
Summary: A young girl, Kiriko, is forced to protect the Shadow Organization. Masamori volunteers to keep her safe until she passes on her knowledge or dies. However, the Kokuboro have their eye on Kiriko and are looking for a way to get her to help reinforce their Netherworld. Can Masamori keep Kiriko safe and, possibly, break the Organizations hold over her?
1. Chapter 1

~First Story Ever! So please be kind in reviews! **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Kekkaishi or any of the Characters. I do own Kiriko and any other OCs!

It was an early summer afternoon and I was having to spend it indoors in a stuffy Council of Twelve meeting. A woman, more demon than woman in reality, was standing behind me, brushing out my knee length snow white hair. I hated my hair. I hated how it, along with my ruby red eyes, marked me as a Ward. I hated what I was, hated that I was born into a lifestyle that would ultimately be the death of me, one way or another.

I shifted as the demon woman twisted my hair and began pinning it up in an intricate bun, the ornaments jingling as she continued to pin and clip. After a few more minutes she moved away from me and stood.

"It is finished Milady," I nodded my thanks and stood, moving to my bed where the kimono I was supposed to wear was laid out and scrunched my nose in distaste. I was really tired of living as I was. I wanted to be nothing more than a normal twenty year old girl but I knew that was never going to happen.

'_Oh well, not like I have any other clothes here. I would rather have something I bit lighter since it feels like the surface of the sun in here but like that's going to happen_,' I thought as I slipped on the floor length kimono. The primary color was black but it had numerous white lotus petals stitched on the front and back. The bottom was a deep blue with lotus flowers nestled here and there. I tied the sleeves on my upper arms, also decorated with white lotus blossoms. I made sure the deep blue obi was tied tight enough and the kimono was smoothed out before I headed out of my room.

I walked along the halls, my feet carrying me to the room the Council held their meetings in.

'_Twenty… I'm twenty, why appoint me a Protector now? Was there a threat against me? No, I would have been informed if there was. Besides, I don't think anyone knows The Shadow Organization has a Ward. Not many outside the original Council knows about me._'

I retreated from my thoughts as I stood in front of the door that would lead me to Council. I really did not like the Council of Twelve. Most were humans that, over the years had become more like demons than humans; much like my main handmaiden.

I took in a deep breath and raised my hand to knock.

"Come in Lady Kiriko."

I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to roll them as I slid the door open. I walked in and sat at the end, between the two rows of Council Members.

"It's good to see you're doing well Lady Kiriko," the voice of the leader sounded from behind the screen.

I kept my eyes to the ground as I greeted the Council members that were present. Looking at the empty seat nearest me on the left I questioned, "Where is the Seventh member? Has tragedy befallen him already?"

"Actually I'm just late."

I turned my head to see a quite attractive young man in the doorway; he was wearing something that looked reminiscently like a uniform and a robe along with an obviously fake smile on his face.

"I see," I turned back, facing forward, as the young man said his apologies before sitting down.

"On to business then," the voice behind the screen continued.

"I would like to introduce to you Lady Kiriko, the Ward of The Shadow Organization. She is what keeps the protective barrier around us up and secure. It is because of her that we are kept safe and protected for the last seven years and will be for the next four."

"Why? Is she under a contract or something? If she's doing such a good job I don't see why we should let her go," a large man with a bag looking thing over his face commented.

"You don't have very much knowledge of Wards, do you? Each Ward is different; they each are born with a unique symbol that belongs to a generalized class of Ward. Lady Kiriko is a Guardian, a powerful one it seems since she is able to make and sustain barriers to cover our entirety. They are born to be used by whoever is able to assert power over them; Guardians are easy to overpower because they don't have much fighting prowess as the other classes. Due to that, there are not many left alive. However, unless they are released from or pass on the duty to the next generation before they are about twenty four years of age, they die. Wouldn't you expect that keeping a barrier up around a place as big as this twenty four hours a day, seven days a week would be taxing on the body?" a woman on the other side of the room spoke up.

The man behind the screen cleared his throat. "To be exact, she still has three and a half years of service left to us but the Kokuboro has discovered that we have a Protection Ward and have been caught trying to sneak in. We assume it was to either kill her so they would be able to attack or to kidnap her and use her for a barrier of their own."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. '_What? Who is the Kokuboro? Why would they want me dead? If they're trying to take me by force, I don't think I would like to protect them at all._'

The man that came in late studied me closely. '_A Ward huh? How interesting. I wonder if she could be useful._'

"I have called this meeting to appoint one of you as her Protector. Usually one would have been appointed when she took the role of Head Ward at thirteen but there was no need for one. She was still a secret to everyone in the Organization outside of the Council at that time. I have no idea who has leaked that we have a Ward living among us but it matters not now. What a Protector has to do is simple: keep the Ward alive and as unharmed as possible; be ready to give your life to ensure her safety."

The leader paused as he let the news and information settle over the other Council members.

"Is there anyone that wishes to volunteer for the job?"

I tensed when the giant man with his face covered stood, "I, Ichirou Ougi, will volunteer."

I turned frightened eyes to him, feeling an evil aura radiate off him. To be honest, all of them had less than desirable auras save the one that had come in late.

As if sensing my apprehension, the man that had come in late shot a friendly smile at me as stood, "I, Masamori Sumimura, will volunteer to be Lady Kiriko's Protector."

My hand shot to my mouth as a murmur ran through the other Council members. '_Sumimura? Of the Sumimura's that guard Karasumori? His_ _clothing... A Kekkaishi uniform! He's a trained Kekkaishi but__ why is he part of the Council of Twelve?_'

"Lady Kiriko," everyone went silent as the leader spoke and I stood, waiting for his decision.

"Since there has been more than one that has expressed interest in becoming your Protector, I think it fitting that you decide on whose hands in which you place your life."

I blinked in surprise and faced the two men that had volunteered, already knowing my decision.

I stepped in front of Ougi and gave a little bow. "I thank you for volunteering Sir, however," I straightened and stepped in front of Masamori, "I have decided to allow Masamori Sumimura the honor of being my Protector until I die."

"Then you are all dismissed," the leader spoke before his presence disappeared.

Another murmur went through the Council members before Ougi spoke.

"You would choose someone as weak as him to be your Protector over me?" he snapped his fan closed and grabbed my arm. Startled, I took a step back.

"You should really learn how to take rejection," Masamori's smooth voice rang out as he grabbed Ougi's hand. "Release her so that I may escort her back to her room please."

Ougi growled and released my arm. "You'll regret this decision, both of you," he said in a harsh whisper as he passed by the two of us, bumping Masamori's shoulder as he went. Soon all the members had departed, leaving me and Masamori standing in the meeting room.

I took a deep breath and turned, walking out the door. Half way down the hall Masamori ran up beside me.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do as your Protector?"

I stopped walking and turned to look at Masamori. "Were you not listening in there?" Without waiting for an answer, I continued, "You have to protect me from the Kokuboro and whoever else tries to harm me for the next three and a half years." I brought my hand to my forehead as I continued walking and talking to myself.

"What- I- Ugh, I just had to pick the cute one instead of the one that knew what he was getting into."

"You think I'm cute?"

I flushed as I shot Masamori, who was once again at my side, a glare. The rest of the walk to my room was silent until we were outside my door.

"Will I be moving in your room or are you moving in here?"

My question seemed to catch him off guard. With widened eyes he asked what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes as I slid the door to my room open, beginning the explanation.

"The leader said that you have to make sure I am safe. In order to properly do that the Protectors of the past moved their Wards to where they were staying. You don't live here so how do you plan on making sure the Kokuboro doesn't kill me in my sleep? As all Wards, I am trained to defend myself should something happen to my Protector but I can only do so much if I don't have a weapon. Now, will you be moving here or will I be moving to where you are staying?"

I faced Masamori from the middle of my room. Even from his place at the door it was obvious that my small room would not be able to hold both of us. Running a hand over his face, Masamori motioned me to follow him. Once we were out of my room and walking back down the hall he spoke.

"I will have the Vice Chief come and over see that your stuff is packed and brought to my room. You'll be with me at all times, even when I go out on missions. Understood?" When he saw me nod he continued, "What sort of weapons are you trained to use?"

I gave him a side long glance as we exited the building, heading towards the mountain of stairs. "The battle fan, sais and daggers."

Masamori nodded again, "I see. None are very good when it comes to defending for very long. How good are you with each?"

I brushed a few strands of hair that had slipped from their clips, "I mastered the fan and dagger by the time I was sixteen. I mastered sais last year."

Masamori glanced at me. "Impressive."

I sighed and looked out over the trees as we alighted the last step, "Not really. The Guardian before me had mastered all by the time she was eighteen."

Masamori hummed to show that he had heard me as we turned and continued walking. The rest of the trip was silent. Mostly because I was studying the wildlife and greenery we were passing and Masamori studying me. I could feel his eyes on me almost the entire walk. Had he never seen someone with white hair before? At least, someone his age with _naturally_ white hair?

After several minutes of walking in a somewhat tense silence Masamori and I came upon several buildings connected with small porches.

"How quaint," I commented, giving a small smile.

Masamori chuckled and offered me his arm, "Indeed it is. Shall I show you around?"

"You may," I said with a small laugh, a light pink gracing my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh holidays... I do not own anything except Kiriko.**

The Night Troops took me staying with them for "an extended period of time" rather well. Most of them were excited for a new addition, "especially a cutie" like me Todoroki had commented. Some, like Gin, were not too impressed once they found out I was not a fighter and was more of a defender. A couple, like Miki Hatori, the Vice Chief, did not want me there at all.

"We are not babysitters! Take her back to the Council and let someone else do it!" she had yelled at Masamori, not even caring if I heard or not. Which, I did; we shared a room that was divided by a simple screen.

"I volunteered for this job and I'm going to do it. I'm not asking you or any of the others to watch her. She is my responsibility so don't worry," Masamori tried smoothing her ruffled feathers but before she could make another remark, I walked around the screen.

"I can take care of myself. I have for seven years. I never asked for a Protector and I do not see why I needed one now but orders are orders; I am not able to go against the orders of the one that owns me. I don't want your," I pointed at Hatori "help and I can guarantee I will not be asking for it. So, for the next three and a half years, let's just ignore each other's presence. Sound good?" I walked back to my bed on the other side of the screen before she could answer.

Hatori had not tried speaking with me after that night. However there were small instances where I thought she was trying to get me to leave, one being the incident at the bath house. Masamori kept a close eye on me every minute possible of every day; the only time I was not in the same room with him was when the two of us were bathing.

I usually bathed with Masamori standing outside the bath house or one of the girls in the Night Troops would bathe with me. Tonight Atora had invited me to join her. Atora and I got along very well. There weren't many girls in the Night Troops and Atora was a very outspoken person; she really liked embarrassing her trainee Gin.

"Gin and I used to bathe together you know?" Atora laughed noticing my quirked brow.

"Are you two…?" I trailed off, making gestures with my hands. Atora laughed harder as she eased herself into the bath.

"No, no we're not silly!" Atora splashed some of her water at me as I was getting in, "He's like a little brother!" I laughed as I settled in the warm water.

"I don't have any siblings but I'm pretty sure that they don't bathe together Atora," I flicked some water in her direction. She gave a devilish smile in return and in mere moments an all-out water war had started.

Meanwhile, Hatori had schemed with Akira to scare me in the hopes I would leave.

"All you have to do is make it invisible and set it in the bath house," Hatori instructed Akira as he held the squirming toad away from himself. It was an unusually large toad, almost the size of his soccer ball. Akira was not too fond of the thing himself; poor Kiriko would probably have a heart attack.

"I never would have thought you would want to do something like this Vice Chief!" Akira's face brightened with a huge grin as he looked at the Vice Chief. Hatori shrugged.

"I can be a little mischievous when I want to be kid. Now go, she should be in there now," Hatori placed a hand on Akira's tiny shoulder and gently pushed him on his way.

Akira ran around the back of the bath house, slightly panting having run half way across the entire place.

'_Okay little guy,_' Akira brought the toad up to eye level, '_Please just go in there and do what you need to,_' Akira then closed his eyes and the toad disappeared. Akira stood on his tip toes and slipped the toad in the small window. It easily and readily escaped between the drapes to get away from the child that had a death grip on it moments ago.

Atora and I sat in the bath, still giggling like children. We had our small water war and then just sat around poking fun at some of the quirks the Night Troop members had. Atora had just finished retelling the venture she had when she had "accidentally" walked in on Todoroki as he was getting out of the bath when we heard a small splash.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, scanning around the bath. The steam made it almost impossible to see much of anything.

"Yeah I did. Sounded like something fell in the water," Atora stood up and began wading around the bath, trying to find something that was not supposed to be there. She had made it half way around when I let out a squeal.

"What's wrong Kiriko?" Atora froze, looking over my frightened face.

"S-Something slimy just touched my leg underwater," I squeaked out. Atora tilted her head and told me to stay calm as she kept making her way around the bath.

'_Yeah, stay calm. How am I supposed to stay calm when the-_'

I let out a much louder squeal as whatever had invaded our bath started climbing up my leg. Atora ran the rest of the way over and dove under water. She emerged seconds later, a huge toad in hand.

"I think this is the culprit!" she threw a fist of victory up in the air as the toad let out a series of loud croaks.

"Ew! I absolutely hate toads!" I blanched, backing away from the slimy beast. Atora laughed and was about to set the toad outside the bath when we both heard another croak from outside the bath house door.

"Atora?" she dropped the toad unceremoniously over the side and turned to me, "Please tell me that thing did _not_ do what I think it did." Atora smiled sheepishly and shrugged. We scrambled out of the bath as we more and more croaks could be heard outside.

"Okay so it sounds like those slimy things are all around this bath house. How am I supposed to-" a squeal cut off my question as I reached for my towel but instead touched the giant toad that had invaded our bath.

Atora was about to reach over and removed the toad from my towel when it let out a croak so loud the bath house shook. Atora and I exchanged worried looks as the toads outside went silent.

'_What the hell is going on out there?_' I thought as I studied the toad still sitting on my towel.

In an instant a wave of toads of all sizes came flooding in through the windows. I shrieked and clutched to Atora's arm as she let out a strangled yell of surprise.

Before long the invasion had stopped and Atora and I was standing ankle deep in a sea of toads, croaking happily to be inside the warm steamy bath house and not in the cool lake. A few had even ventured to take a dip in the bath Atora and I had vacated not too long ago.

"ATORA! There are so many... Slimy..." I squealed, feeling the few around my feet moving around. I guess I should say that I really, **really** hate slimy things and being stuck in a bath house full of slimy toads was absolutely horrid. Atora freed her arm from my death grasp and began shuffling to the back, saying there were a couple extra towels and robes there. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, grumbling about being left alone.

I watched Atora disappear in a back room, swiftly shutting the door behind her. I guess the toads had yet to invade that room. Oh how I was so envious of Atora, her in a room without any slimy toads crawling and hopping over her once clean, bare feet and ankles. My eyes traveled around the bath house taking in the army of toads hopping happily in the warmth, swimming in the bath... Was that toad _lounging_ in the water? I shook my head and looked back to the back room, silently pleading that Atora would hurry up with a robe for me so we could get out of here.

"Lady Kiriko!"

I whirled around, facing the door as it burst open, revealing Masamori with his hand raised ready to cast a kekkai. After looking around at the invaded bath house Masamori locked his gaze on me. We both blinked at each other before his gaze started to travel down, down...

"Masamori you pervert!" I yelled, picking up a toad and chucking it at his face.

We were walking back to the room we shared, I wrapped up in Masamori's robe. The walk back was filled with an awkward silence, neither of us able to look the other in the eye. It was nice and all that he was taking his Protector duty seriously, thinking I was in trouble after hearing me scream and coming to protect me, but really, busting into the bath house? Did he not think that I or Atora could take care of ourselves? True, Atora did not really have much knowledge in fighting without her beasts and I had no weapons with me but really now, I nor Atora are helpless. I was grateful that he had created a kekkai for me to walk over the slimy toads and that he had lent me his robe to cover myself however I was livid that he had let his eyes wander. How embarrassing...

Atora had emerged from the back room, wrapped in her own robe, after I had yelled at Masamori for... For what really? Being a typical young man? I sighed and stole a glance at a still slightly blushing Masamori. I rolled my eyes and brushed some hair behind my ear.

'_Honestly, he acts like he's never seen a woman before. Wait... Maybe he hasn't. But someone with his power and persuasion surely has had his pick of women, right?_'

"I had no idea you had a tattoo," Masamori's low voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him with a bewildered expression.

"I don't have one! If you're talking about the thing on my thigh it's my seal." I faced forward and blushed heavily. He let his eyes travel that far down?! Ugh... What a night.

"Seal or not, it's beautiful," Masamori stated. I rubbed the side of my face and mumbled out a thanks. "What is it? A dragon and...?" He turned his head to look at me. I looked the other way as I answered him. "It's a dragon, Seiryu, and a tiger in their eternal dance. Or, that's what I have been told. I have never been able to make out the tiger but, then again, I have yet to meet my 'partner' or true Protector. The inside design is supposed to be an external reflection of our mind."

"Ouch Milady." Masamori placed a hand over his chest, feigning hurt. I rolled my eyes as we approached the door to our room. "Honestly Masamori, had you ever heard of Wards before I was brought to that Council meeting?" I slid the door open and stalked over to my side of the room. Masamori sighed and slid the door closed behind him.

"Yes I had. My grandfather used to tell me about Wards that were under the employ of landowners that would use them to steal and murder." I cringed behind the screen as I changed into my sleeping robe. "He also had an encounter with a Destroyer who was trying to seek out the power of Karasumori for himself when my grandfather still guarded it."

"I have heard that story before Masamori and I will tell you the truth of it," I stepped from around the screen and made my way to the middle the room that held a small table. I sat down and pulled my long hair over my shoulder, braiding it. "Will you sit and listen or will you choose to continue in ignorance?" Masamori moved and sat opposite me, meeting my eye.

"Sir Saida, a powerful Destroyer, had been owned by a prosperous demigod. One day he finally got tired of being used for war and turned on his owner, killing him and fleeing the Netherworld before it collapsed. Sir Saida lived at the Temple of Seiryu, the same one I was born at, and kept many of the Junior and Trainee Protectors safe from being overpowered into service. When he was not fighting off challengers and helping train the Protectors he spent his time in the underground rooms. That is where the elders and those that were freed kept the old tomes and scrolls that chronicled the history and lineage of all the Wards that ever were. There is also quite a bit of reading about the Kekkaishi." I paused braiding my hair and looked up at Masamori. "Did you know that Protectors and Kekkaishi's powers are similar?" I nodded my head when Masamori confirmed that he did not and returned to braiding my hair. "Well, our powers are also related to that of some ayakashi. Sir Saida found out that we Protectors could amplify our powers if we found and harnessed the power held in Karasumori." Masamori raised a curious brow and nodded for me to continue.

"It is written that Sir Saida took a couple of the senior Protectors, one that were freed, and their Guardians to Karasumori one night. Sir Saida was scouting the middle of the courtyard while the seniors and their Guardians were in the woods. Your grandfather imprisoned Sir Saida in a kekkai but he was able to easily cut through it. Sir Saida tried to explain to your grandfather and his partner that he was only there to help those who he was protecting and in order to do that he needed to use Karasumori. They fought and when Sir Saida began to lose the senior Protectors and Guardians fled back to Temple Seiryu. Sir Saida never came back and the population of Protectors has been declining steadily since Sir Saida was not around to help protect the temple." I tossed the finished braid over my shoulder and folded my hands on the table.

"I never found out if your grandfather and his partner killed Sir Saida or not but it stands to reason that since he never returned that they did." I looked down at my hands and frowned. The senior Protectors of the time had nothing but good things to say about Saida; he was a nice and gentle man unless someone threatened him or someone that was unable to defend themselves. He did what he could to keep those who did not have a Guardian safe and he even helped teach and train the Trainees to use daggers and short swords for self defense.

I jumped slightly when Masamori placed his hand over mine. I raised my eyes to his and found a plethora of emotions I never thought I would see from Masamori. Remorse, sadness, understanding, worry, kindness... Something guarded so well that I could not put a name to it, all churned in his beautiful dark eyes.

"I do not think they would have killed Sir Saida, Lady Kiriko. He may have been defeated and just felt too ashamed to return to the temple." He gave my hand a squeeze. "Now, tell me about the temple."

That night Masamori and I stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, talking about not just Temple Seiryu and what life was like there but also about well, everything. Who knew Masamori had such a great smile?


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter than the others but it gives a slight view of Kiriko's past. Some review would be nice guys! It would be nice to know if you love it, hate it or have some sort of suggestions about anything! (The usual disclaimer, I own nothing of Kekkaishi but I do own Kiriko.)**

Not long after yet another bath house incident, one that ended with the Night Troops building the Toad King and those of his lake a small hot spring, Masamori decided to take me to meet his family and show me around Karasumori. I knew there were going for another reason; ever since I had told Masamori about Sir Saida and his idea for Karasumori, Masamori had been spending much of his time in their own library of sorts. I assumed he was looking into the powers of Wards and the affects we would have on Karasumori and vice versa.

The morning we set off was a little cool for summer. Then again we were nearing the end, fall just around the corner. I clipped my traveling cloak and pulled the hood up, stifling a yawn. Todoroki raised a questioning brow. "You not sleep well Lady Kiriko?"

I smiled slightly and shook my head. "No I did not Daigo. Truthfully I'm quite nervous about going to the Sumimura's. I'm not sure how his grandfather will react when he figures out what I am."

Todoroki clapped a hand on my shoulder, making me stumble forward a step. "Don't be nervous. He'll like you just fine once he get to know you." I made a noncommittal reply before glancing behind us. "Chief will keep a close eye on you and make sure his grandfather won't misbehave too much."

* * *

Our trip to Masamori's home was pleasant. It was warm but not hot, signifying that summer was indeed coming to an end. I was not too upset; it meant I would not roast in my kimonos. It also meant that I would be able to gaze at the beautiful leaves as they turned. That was always a favorite past time of mine. Before all this, I would sit on the porch and spend hours, captivated by the new colors Mother Nature had painted the world. I wonder if Masamori would let me sit outside alone and look at them or if he would sit with me? I doubt that; Masamori is a busy man and he would never leave me alone for hours on end when this Kokuboro was still after me.

Masamori and I filled our time with light conversation about the surroundings. One question that came up was why I was always so enthralled with nature. "Well, to be perfectly honest Masamori, I don't know how much longer I have left to live. True, no one does but I _know_ that I will die within the next couple years. When the Council said twenty four it was just an average. Some Protectors live longer but they either don't use their powers at all or they use them very little. However there are others that have to use their powers all the time; they die very young."

Masamori turned his head and looked at me over his shoulder. "What about you?" I smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Me?" I chuckled, "Even now I am having to keep a protective barrier around the Shadow Organization. I have to use my powers constantly. I can already feel the strain the past few years has put on my body. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I died before I turned twenty four."

Masamori paused, allowing me to be by his side before he started walking again. "Is there any way to free you from your service to the Shadow Organization?" I adjusted my hood, Masamori had been able to tell when I lied lately and I did not need him bothering me about it right now. "Yes there are a few ways a Protector may be released. One, obviously, is when we die. Another is if someone else challenges the one that controls the Protector and wins. A third way is if we pass on the duty to another Protector. That's it."

"What's the fourth way to free you?" Damn him! Even hiding my face from him he knew I was lying. "Why do you think there is another way?" I chewed my bottom lip out of nervous habit. There was no way he could know!

Masamori did not push the subject and I was not going to tell him that the last way; it was just to embarrassing! After a few minutes of traveling in an almost awkward silence, Masamori decided to tell me a little of his family. He told me about his two younger brothers, Yoshimori and Toshimori (I giggled after I whispered all three of their names). Yoshimori was the middle brother and in Junior High; he is also the legitimate heir, the one that was to protect Karasumori, having received the mark on his palm. Masamori also told me that Yoshimori seemed to have a jealousy towards him that he could only attribute to being the oldest. However I could not help but think that that was not the reason for the dislike among them. Toshimori was the youngest of the three and the quietest. Masamori said I would get along with him and their father, a homemaker, the best. He neglected to tell me anything about his mother and grandfather; I was almost scared to meet the man that quite possibly killed someone trying to do something good. What would he think of Masamori bringing home a Ward?

"I still don't know much about you Lady Kiriko." Masamori prompted. He had been keeping me safe for a few weeks and had told me a lot of his family, at the very least I could sort of return the favor.

"My mother was not born with any sort of mark, signifying her as a Ward. Her looks were that of a normal human, dark hair and dark eyes. She was allowed to live at the Temple since she was the daughter of a Protector and could possibly give birth to another. The powers are usually genetic; no more than one type will show up in a family and the powers rarely skip a generation. I guess my mother was unique," I smiled sadly, keeping my eyes to the ground. "When she found out she was pregnant, my mother ran away from the Temple but the Leader of the Council found where she was hiding. I still don't know how he knew who she was but he kept her as a prisoner of sorts. My mother always had someone with her that kept her from running away but she was allowed to roam the grounds freely.

"When I was born I had the the mark of The Protector, one of the most sought out type of Wards, as well as the looks: white hair, blood red eyes. My mother died shortly after naming me. I don't know if there were complications or if she was murdered or something else happened. What I do know is that she tried to run and have me in secret to keep me from doing what I was born to do."

I sighed and continued on, "I was taken back to the Temple of Seiryu and was raised by the elders and senior Wards. I was taught how to use and control my powers and the various ways I could use them. I also began learning how to use the battle fan and daggers when things changed. At thirteen I was challenged by someone from the Council of Twelve and was easily defeated. They brought me to the Shadow Organization where I was employed against my will to construct a protective barrier and keep it up at all times."

I frowned and stopped walking, Masamori also stopping to look back at me. A small breeze played with the hem of my traveling cloak, trying to carry me onwards with the journey and story. I had never told anyone this much of my past and I was quite frankly nervous about how Masamori would view me after. Would he view me as nothing more than a tool used by others to protect or as a victim? I was hoping neither.

Masamori took my hand and gently pulled me forward. In a gentle voice he whispered, "We need to keep going if we hope to get there before nightfall."

I nodded and started walking again. After a few minutes of walking in silence I noticed that Masamori had yet to release my hand. I blushed as I realized I never wanted him to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun was beginning to set we stood outside of his family's home. It was a beautiful house that was set up in the traditional style. A small wrap-around porch with tatami style doors that led to the inside. Around back I could make out the faint sounds of a small waterfall and one of those bamboo levers that would knock against the rocks as it emptied the water it had collected. I would bet the inside was just as traditional as the outside. Masamori reached up and knocked on the front door, still holding my right hand in his left.

"Coming!" a sing song voice came from somewhere inside. From what I had been told of his family, I could guess that it could only be, Shuji, Masamori's father. Less than a minute later, a man wearing a frilly pink apron, glasses and a button up blue shirt slid the door open. Yep, this was definitely Masamori's father.

"Oh Masamori! It's good to see you after so long. Oh, and you brought a beautiful guest!" he greeted us with a huge smile. I bowed as I introduced myself, "My name is Kiriko Ayashi. It's nice to meet you Mister Sumimura."

"Pretty and has good manners. Masamori you have a lovely girlfriend!" his father smiled wider as he stepped aside to let us in. Both Masamori and I blushed, hands dropping.

"Father she isn't my girlfriend. She is someone I agreed to protect for a short time," I raised an eyebrow and gave Masamori a side long glance. He returned it with a look that clearly said he had lied to his father before. As we stepped in a boy about the age of fourteen or fifteen came around a corner.

"Hey, who was at the – What are YOU doing here?" he yelled and pointed in Masamori's direction, seemingly ignoring the fact that I was peeking around Masamori's arm. "Can I not come and visit my family Yoshimori?" Masamori countered.

"Who's the old woman hiding behind you?" Yoshimori had finally taken notice of me only to call me old?! Before Masamori could move to stop me I had already darted around him and pounced on his younger brother.

"I am not old you little twerp! Just because I have white hair does not mean I am OLD!" I yelled at him as I gripped his cheeks and pulled them. "Ow ow ow! That hurts you old hag!" Yoshimori yelled back as he grabbed mine in return.

"I AM NOT OLD!" I pulled on his cheeks harder before Masamori grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off Yoshimori. I huffed at Masamori as he planted me back by the door. He turned back to Yoshimori, who was busy squatting and rubbing his cheeks.

"This is Lady Kiriko Ayashi. She is under my protection from the Kokuboro and comes with me wherever I go," Masamori explained to his brother and father as I shed my traveling cloak and the bag that held a few essentials. I was sitting, untying my boots when a short, older man came stuck his head out of a room a little ways down the hall. "Now that all the fun is over, Toshimori and I are hungry. Would you four like to come in here so we can start eating?"

I stood and addressed Masamori as he removed his sandals. "I take it that is your grandfather?" I pushed a few stray hairs behind my ear as he chuckled and nodded.

"Wow you really aren't an old lady," Masamori, his father and I raised an eyebrow and looked at Yoshimori. He shrugged and looked me over again, "That cloak really did nothing for you except make you look old." Masamori stood, taking the boot I was ready to chuck at Yoshimori's head out of my hand. "Perhaps staying with the Night Troops has resulted in you picking up on some of their bad habits. It has definitely made you less prim and proper," He commented as he stepped up and started walking down the hall. I was about to follow him when his father made a startled noise.

"Miss Kiriko, are you hurt?" He asked, eyeing my right thigh. The clothes I had chosen to wear, shorts and a layered tank top with knee high boots would have showed off my Protector Mark so before we had set out I had hidden it by wrapping bandages around it.

"Oh that. It happened a few days ago when I went out on a mission but it's mostly better now," I flexed my leg for effect, "I'm just being extra careful that it doesn't reopen or get infected," I just lied to Shuji and I had only met him minutes ago. Yeah, I felt bad.

"Well, if you would like new bandages or something to clean it with just let me know. Since Yoshimori has taken over Kekkaishi duty I've had to keep a good stock of emergency supplies," he slid the door shut and stepped up, walking down the hall. "Hey! I don't get hurt that often!" Yoshimori shouted after his father before stalking off to the dining room.

As I stepped up and walked up to Masamori I noticed he was giving me an amused look. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner, just knowing he was going to tease me about something. "Since you're old, I wonder what that makes me." He let out a small chuckle, ducking as I tried to cuff the back of his head. I huffed as I crossed my arms under my chest and followed Masamori down the hall and into the dining room.

Sitting at the table was Yoshimori with Toshimori beside him. At the head was their grandfather, Shigemori Sumimura, and across from the brothers was poor Shuji, who was busy shoveling rice into two extra bowls. Masamori took a seat nearest his grandfather which left me to fit in between him and Yoshimori. Thank Kami I was small since it was a tight fit. The room was silent as Shuji sat our bowls in front of us and we said thanks. As the meal began, the elder Sumimura kept his eyes on me. Masamori noticed and shifted towards me a little before sitting his rice down. "Grandfather, this is Lady Kiriko Ayashi." His grandfather nodded as he stole the last piece of sushi from Yoshimori.

"Unusual hair and eyes you have Lady Kiriko. I can only think of a couple things that have similar features and I cannot say I would be very happy having either in my home," I stiffened as he continued to eye me over his bowl of rice, "One would be an ayakashi and since you are with Masamori, it's safe to assume you're not an ayakashi."

"What's the second gramps?" Yoshimori asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"A Ward, someone that can easily find and gain what they seek and destroy anyone that crosses them," the elder Sumimura answered, a hint of hatred in his eyes. "Which are you, a destroyer? With your pretty face, are you a manipulator perhaps?" I looked up and met his heated gaze, "Neither. I am a Protector. I can create barriers; I have been charged with holding a barrier over _all _of the Shadow Organization since I was thirteen. Only a little over three years left and I'll be free."

Masamori sat his bowl down and closed his eyes. "Grandfather, Lady Kiriko is under my protection. She goes where I go. I would ask that you treat her as you would any other guest, no matter what she is," I looked down at the table, having lost my appetite. I was used to the prejudice with being a Ward but Masamori's grandfather had an unusual amount of hatred built up against us.

'_I knew I should have asked for Atora's help to dye my hair or something._' I thought as Masamori and his grandfather had an intense stare down. Toshimori and Shuji were eating as though nothing was happening while Yoshimori was eyeing me hard; trying to figure out what was so different about me, other than the obvious. Finally Shigemori sighed and broke the stare down.

"You may stay, Lady Kiriko, as long as you don't cause any more trouble than we already have. You may be a human but I don't trust you any more than I do an ayakashi." The rest of dinner was eaten in a tense silence. As soon as it was over Yoshimori excused himself to get ready to head out. Masamori stood and I followed him out of the room. We turned down a hall that was lined with the tatami doors and a few windows before he stopped outside a room.

"Just like back with the Night Troops we'll be staying in the same room. I'll go get your bag and find a spare futon." Masamori slid the door open and walked back the way we had come. I stepped in the room and studied where I would be staying for… Only Masamori knew how long. There was a desk and rolling chair in the far corner; a kendo sword was propped against the desk, which was still piled with a few books that had boring titles. A rolled up futon was also against the far wall. The walls were bare except for a small window that over looked the small front yard.

'_Yep, I can imagine this being Masamori's room. I like it. It's simple. I wish…_'

I sighed and folded my arms behind my back. This room was a lot smaller than the one Masamori and I shared back where we lived among the Night Troops. There was not even any room for anything to be put up for privacy. Oh if my master could see me now she would have a heart attack. First I had decided not to wear the traditional traveling gear, which looked very similar to what a priestess would wear and now I was about to share a small room with a man I was not married to. It would not have been so bad if there was a screen like we had back at the 'home base' but here… Nothing. Perfect, note the sarcasm. I was drawn out of my thoughts when someone cleared their throat by the door. I turned and saw Masamori.

"Are you ready to head out?" Masamori asked as he dropped the extra futon, blankets and pillow in the middle of the floor. I watched him as he unrolled the futon he brought in and then the other, only a couple feet apart. "To… where exactly?" I asked, following him out of the room. He did not answer me until we had our shoes and cloaks on.

"We are going to Karasumori. Keep an eye out for any ayakashi or Kokuboro members." Masamori stepped outside and leapt in the air, landing on a kekkai. I followed, leaping up and seems to stand in midair. Masamori had never seen this 'trick' before and looked closer at my feet as we headed to Karasumori. As I stepped the air seems to shimmer.

'_She's walking on a barrier._' Masamori stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "You realize that isn't safe to do, especially heading to Karasumori where the Kokuboro might show up. If they see you walking in thin air…" He trailed off, catching my eyes in an intense gaze. His eyes widened upon noticing that mine were glowing. He had never seen them glow before; I usually kept them closed when I made a barrier.

'_Great, I've completely freaked out the only friend I've ever had. Great night, great night…_'

"Okay well I can't create kekkai like you can so what do you propose I do? It would take me forever to just run there, especially since I don't know- WOAH!" While on my mini rant, Masamori got tired of wasting time and picked me up. He was now jumping from Kekkai to kekkai, carrying me bridal style. How embarrassing! I pulled my hood to hide my hair from the eyes of any spying Kokuboro that might be in the area, or so I said. Really, I just wanted to hide the blush that had overtaken my cheeks.

Yes, I was not afraid to admit that I, Kiriko Ayashi, had fallen in love with my Guardian. Cliché since most Wards did fall in love with their Guardian. At least now I had a way to get out of this stupid life, if only Masamori would do it…


	5. Chapter 5

Masamori stopped high above Karasumori, setting me down on the kekkai in front of him. He held me close as a breeze blew by. "Don't need you falling and drawing attention to yourself," Masamori had said. I knew better; he had pulled me into his chest where I could feel his heart speed up, could hear his pulse thundering in his neck.

'_Does he have feelings for me too? That should make my request easier,_' I thought to myself before looking down on the site of Karasumori. We were standing on a kekkai directly over the pool of what appeared to be a large school. '_They built a school over a site such as Karasumori? Are they insane?_' I mentally admonished the builders of this place; who would build a school over a site such as Karasumori and place innocent lives in danger? Ayakashi did not move during the day, or at least they had yet to find a way to. However ayakashi were not the only things attracted to such a powerful place. Ghosts would be attracted to the possibility of power and demons, those looking to become the Master of Karasumori, they could walk in the daylight.

Masamori squeezed my waist gently, drawing me out of my thoughts. "You shouldn't worry so much. Yoshimori and Tokine do a good job keeping this place safe. They're young but they're good."

I looked up at him then back down to Karasumori. '_Yoshimori couldn't have been any older than 15 at most. How old is Tokine then? I don't like this; using children to protect something so dangerous.'_ After being forced to protect people that treated me as a tool, I felt horrible that children were having to protect Karasumori. I knew if no one did that there would have been ayakashi running a muck, killing and destroying towns and cities with the immense power they would receive. Actually, to be quite honest, I was starting to get a heady sensation and it was almost like I had liquid fire running through my veins. If it was not for Masamori keeping a tight hold around my waist I am sure that I would have took an unplanned dive in the pool below us.

"They're here," Masamori stated, looking over where the giant iron gates to the school were. I followed his line of sight and caught a glimpse of a girl in a white Kekkaishi uniform and long brown hair in a pony tail jump over the gate, a black ghost dog right behind her.

"I take it that's Tokine of the Yukimura's?" Masamori nodded as we watched Yoshimori jump over the gate also followed by a ghost dog, this one white. "Why are those ghosts following them?" I asked, following Yoshimori as he split from Tokine and began to run toward the trees, the dog in the lead.

"They are actually Honshu wolves that swore to Tokimori Hazama to help protect Karasumori along side the Kekkaishi. Madarao is the one with Yoshimori and the dark one with Tokine is Hakubi. The Nenshi around their necks seals their true forms and greatly limits their powers." Masamori scooped me up and began jumping across kekkai to the middle courtyard of the school. "Masamori released Madarao not too long ago so that he could defeat another Honshu that let his ayakashi nature take over and was absorbing power from Karasumori," Masamori leaped to the ground and gently set me down beside him.

"What happened?" I was curious, very curious. When I met Yoshimori I could tell he had yet to reach his full potential; he was not focused on becoming a great Kekkaishi, that much was obvious with the way he was almost depressed when he left the dinner table to ready himself.

"What do you think? Yoshimori was able to string the beads on a Nenshi that he was able to make and resealed Madarao. He is the Legitimate Heir after all." Yep, there it was; a hint of bitterness in Masamori's voice. Was he jealous that Yoshimori was the heir and not him? It was possible; Masamori was very powerful, having the ability to summon and use a Zekkai. Then it clicked: in order to create a Zekkai one must use negative feelings. It would only make sense that Masamori used his negative feelings about not being the Legitimate Heir even though he was stronger than Yoshimori, the Heir, to create the Zekkai. It was times like this that I was glad I had spent every free moment at the Temple stowed away in the Library reading any and everything I was able.

"I see..." I stepped away from Masamori and wavered. Masamori reached out and grabbed my arm, trying to steady me. "Are you all right Lady Kiriko?" I smiled and nodded slightly when in reality I was the furthest thing from 'all right.' My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought it would burst from it at any moment. My vision had become sharp; I was able to see perfectly even though the moon was only a quarter waning. I was hearing everything, from the whisper of the leaves in the light breeze half way across the grounds to Masamori's thundering heart right behind me. I could _sense_ his nervousness of bringing me here and his wariness of what was happening to me. Was all of this obvious or was something else going on? I took another wavering step forward, slowly making my way to the center of the courtyard, Masamori following closely behind me.

I collapsed to me knees, palms to the ground when I reached the center. '_So much power... What is this?_' I began to tremble both from fear and something else... '_Is Karasumori giving me it's power? I don't..._' The wind picked up and swirling around me; I could feel my energy growing to the point it began leaking from me and mixing with the wind, creating a swirl of shimmering colors.

"No, no, no... I did not come here to take any power from here. Masamori!" I clenched my eyes shut as I yelled for him. I was beyond scared, bordering on terrified. I had never experienced this much power in my life; it was overwhelming. I could hear muffled voices over the sound of the wind that was only getting stronger. I opened my eyes and easily make out Yoshimori and Tokine standing at the far end of the courtyard, hands raised ready to cast a kekkai. The looks on their faces worried me; confusion and fear were clearly etched across their features. Wait, how could I see them so clearly that far away?

"Kiriko!" I snapped my head to my left and saw a very worried Masamori kneeling just on the other side of the wind tunnel. This terrified me more than I already was because this is Masamori, Chief of the Night Troops, he never let let his emotions play so carelessly on his face. That, and he was only calling me by my name.

"Kiriko, you need to concentrate. Try to push the power of Karasumori out!" Even over the howl of the wind his voice rang crystal clear. Maybe this power was not such a bad ting after all. '_Wait, what am I thinking? I have to resist this power. I don't want any more. Just concentrate? Tch, not so easy when my senses are being bombarded - That's it! All I need to do is build a barrier and force the power of Karasumori out!_' I closed my eyes, shutting out the sounds and sights of the world, and began to pull my energy back to me. The wind around me slowly lost it's shimmering effect and - I blacked out.

How embarrassing.


End file.
